Dawn Through the Eyes of an Insomniac
by xXYamgirlXx
Summary: A collection of poems written in the middle of the night, rated T for my dark tendencies. One for each Akatsuki member, when I get around to writin them.
1. Itachi

I totally do not own any animes, including Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

AN: MOST of the poems you are about to read were written in the same night, I was awake and restless until about 2:30 that night. I may add some poems about ThisIsAnAlias and company from my other story.

1:23 AM

Eyes that one could once call innocent,

constantly tainted,

filled with blood

like water after the hungry attack of a shark.

The reflection of dawn in crying eyes

The eyes that cried at being used against their sibling,

whose own eyes soon filled with blood

and lost sight of hope and love

blinded by the fake sunrise.

Eyes blinded by power,

forced to use it for all the evil in peace,

becoming but a tool,

another horror story

in a world of monsters,

still trying to mask someone else's demons

The truth behind the horrors revealed

The once innocent dream of peace tainted by endless blood,

The eyes who once saw beauty in the sunrise see only the horror and blood.

**AN: These poems may take a while to all be uploaded to the site, the process is kinda screwy...(I have to type them onto my computer 'cause i wrote them in my iPad's notes app, then I have to copy and paste them into the doc manager, then I have to check if their glitched or not, (which they normally are) then I have fix the glitch by pasteing over the glitched material, then I can upload...so yeah.)**


	2. Pein

1:30 AM

Driven mad by pain

My voice makes no sound,

Your voice betrays no emotion.

Would you still kill me with that knife?

Would you still feel remorse from my death?

Can you still hear your feelings over the screams of the present?

My face quivers, tears falling from my scared eyes,

your face remains impassive, eyes yes reflecting the light of an early dawn,

but the dawn is warped by pain.

Can you still feel the pain from you emotional scars?

Does the pain of your past protect you from the pain of your future?

A shadow over your conscious,

A shroud of fear over mine.


	3. Konan

1:36 AM

Memories, remnants of a past better left forgotten.

The person you loved, dead,

but alive through someone else.

The one left, unreachable,

a shroud of pain has morphed his once kind self into something unrecognizable,

you quietly shed your tears of grief.

Can he still hear you?

Does he still listen to the sound of you voice beckoning him back to reality?

You lock your emotions away.

He leaves you

You remain the last remnant,

Living only to see a sliver of the possible sunrise,

Your eyes reflect the faint light through the rain.


	4. Sasori

1:41 AM

The parents died,

leaving a child.

A child obsessed with the notion of control.

To control his own fate,

and to possibly feel that he could change theirs,

to immortalize himself and his loved ones.

to become the puppet master.

To pull the strings and protect your weak form,

To control your death and leave that weak form.

To become nearly invulnerable.

The child saw the sunrise,

only briefly catching his dream,

and attempting to immortalize it.

only to die a criminal.

The sunrise being shrouded by clouds.


	5. Kakuzu

1:45 AM

You had lived longer than he,

your partner.

You had forgotten all bliss and fond memories of your existence,

choosing instead to focus on the blood and the money.

Your emotions barely existed,

lost in a mad scramble for power, and the changing of identity.

leaving only room for anger and want.

Perhaps lost in a sea of fear, you retreated within your mind,

choosing to become the monster.

Failing to live through your night to the dawn.


	6. Tobi

**AN: This was written on a different night than the previously read poems in this story.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY WRITERS BLOCK ON MY MAIN FIC! I AM TOTALLY WORKING ON A PROLOGUE FOR THIS THING IM WRITING WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS!**

10:15 PM

He hides behind his mask,

and once revealed,

he simply hides behind another.

Playing the part of the puppet master,

pulling the strings of the puppet master.

hiding in the shadows,

made darker by the intensity of someone else's dawn.

Concealing his true face with another true face.

Playing a complicated game,

a game of death and resurrection,

a game of killing and appeasement.

Be careful,

be careful not to ignore the wishes of the dead.


	7. Zetsu

Zetsu 10:29pm

The two are different  
>Very different<br>Not only in appearance and voice,  
>But also in emotions and personalities<p>

The light one seems to be more polite  
>But also seems to be less knowledgeable than his counterpart<br>Where did the other half go?

The dark one seems unknown  
>What are his goals?<br>He betrays the original betrayer

They clean the mess  
>They dispose of the bodies<br>But what are their true intentions?


End file.
